Lost at Sea
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: AU Search for the Water of Life. William Turner III has never known his father. His mother told him that before he was born, his father, William Turner II, had been lost at sea. Not dead. Just...lost at sea. But nearly ten years have passed.


Hey! Maybe some of you know me from my other stories...but this is my first attempt at a Pirates of the Caribbean story. It's probably lousy, but I'd appreciate if you guys read the first chapter and tell me what you think.

Just to distinguish, William is the kid at the end of At World's End. That's basically it. :)

William awoke suddenly. He wasn't even sure what had woken him. But he was wide awake. He rubbed his eyes and slid out of bed, finding himself in front of a mirror. With his dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, William was the spitting image of his father…at least, so he was told. It wasn't like he had ever met his father before. Yet…sometimes…he got the feeling that someone was always watching over him. The closer he got to the sea, the stronger the feeling felt.

_When I was younger…I thought it was a guardian angel_, he remembered. _But I don't believe that anymore…I don't think._

William sighed and flattened down his hair. He looked out the window and breathed in the fresh air. The seawater was glistening, and he could see sailors already preparing for a day's work. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and out of the corner of his eye, spotted his favorite hat resting on the night table. William knew it was an annoying habit, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't go anywhere without his brown, worn-out, tricorn hat.

_The fault belongs to Captain Sparrow_, he thought with a slight laugh. _He's the one who gave it to me. It used to be too big for me. Now it fits all right. _

"William, are you awake?" his mother called from down the stairs.

"I am now," he said quickly, slipping on a simple faded shirt and black pants. He looked at himself…his father…in the mirror one last time and rushed down the stairs.

His mother, with her smooth dirty blond hair and beautiful brown eyes, was silently sitting on the couch. She looked up as she heard his footsteps, and hurriedly wiped evident tears away.

When William got a look at her face, he thought it was the strangest thing. He knew she had been crying; that much was obvious. But…she was smiling. In all of the boy's nine years, he had learned that crying was for something that was sad. Never for something happy. She motioned for him to come and sit down. He sat down warily and she wiped those obvious tears from her eyes. Elizabeth put an arm around his shoulders.

"Today's a big day for you," she said softly, brushing hair out of his eyes. A tear formed in her right eye as she looked at her son. Confused for a moment, William's eyes widened once he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, right," he said, putting his head in his hands. "That."

_My first day working for that blacksmith in town_, he remembered. _Right…_

"You should get down there," Elizabeth said. "You wouldn't want to be late." William nodded silently and walked back up the stairs. He heard his mother call up, "What are you doing?"

"Getting my hat!" he called back. She sighed and laughed slightly, rolling her eyes.

"Very well, Captain Turner," Elizabeth said, as her son came dashing down the stairs with the hat nearly covering his eyes. He allowed her to give him a quick hug before he ran out the door and down the worn path leading into town.

"Hello?" William asked, his voice echoing in the large shop. "Is anyone here?" Just as he had spoken, a man of about forty years of age rushed in, out of breath.

"Am I late?" he asked hurriedly. William held back a laugh.

"No," he said. The man straightened out and smiled at the boy.

"Hullo," he said, extending his hand. "You must be William…Turner, yes?"

"Yes, I am," William answered.

"You'll do well," the man said. "Your father was a most extraordinary blacksmith. So now-"

"Hang on," the boy said, frowning. "You knew my father?"

"Not personally," he answered, picking up an axe and storing it in a cabinet above his head. He looked down at William. "But I knew his work. He was commissioned to make swords for Governor Swann…though his master did get the credit that was due. I was sorry to hear of his death."

_Governor Swann?_ William wondered. _That must have been my grandfather…_

"But of course you wouldn't need reminding of that on your first day," the man said, mistaking the boy's frown for sadness. "I'm sorry, William."

Not dead, he remembered his mother telling him. Just…lost at sea. Not dead.

"It's all right," he said quietly, picking up tools and handing them to his new master.

_This day…I think it will turn out all right._

"Then let's get to work, young man," the man said. "You have much to learn."

Elizabeth Swann sat on the grass hillside, her mind absorbed in memories long past, looking down at the beach that was below the hill. When she had given Will's name as hers to protect herself…when she had kissed Jack Sparrow, resulting in his death…when she had finally married Will…and when he was damned to serve an eternity as the Captain of the_ Flying Dutchman_.

_The last time I saw Will…_ she thought, _we were on that beach._

She felt a tear creep down her face and wiped it away, hating herself for crying.

_Oh, Will, it's been too long._

Now her face was covered in tears, but she stayed calm, doing nothing to stop them.

"Would I be right in thinking that in a few days you'll be able to see dear William?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around, recognizing the cocky air with which the voice had spoken.

"Jack," she said gently. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, darling," he said, flashing his golden and silver teeth at her. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"_Somehow I doubt that,"_ were the words that rested on the tip of her tongue, but instead she replied, "Yes. It's been nearly ten years."

"How'd your little boy take it?" Jack asked, his teeth glistening. "That his father's not completely…well…what's in the chest under your bed." Her eyes widened.

"You've been under my bed?" she asked, outraged. Jack pointed innocently at himself.

"Who, me?" he asked. "No, of course not. Besides that…"

"He doesn't know about Will and the _Dutchman_," Elizabeth admitted quietly. "I can't bear to tell him." She turned away, tears welling up in her eyes.

"And dear William doesn't know of your boy, does he?" Jack pointed out.

"I don't see how he could," she said, shaking. He leaned in closer to her; his face the most serious Elizabeth had seen it in years.

"Well, then," Jack said, his voice being his approximation of gentle, "You'd best tell the boy about his father before they meet each other face to face." He grasped her shoulder for a moment and then let go. He backed away slowly, leaving Elizabeth Turner staring out to the horizon, knowing that every minute that went by was a minute closer for her to see William Turner II, the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

Was it okay? Let me know if you liked it, and I'll be sure to post more.

Thanks!


End file.
